mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Isaac (Super Smash Flash 2)
|caption = Isaac's official pixel art. |universe = |stock = |availability = Starter |weight = Medium-heavy |final = Judgment |tier = C |ranking = 32 }} Isaac is a newcomer starter character in Super Smash Flash 2. He was revealed on the McLeodGaming Direct stream on July 21, 2014. He was also seen and playable by fans at APEX 2015. His sprites are custom-made and based on his assist trophy appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, but with a completely custom moveset. He is voiced by Darcy Maguire-Wheelahan, being one of the few characters who has a custom voice actor. Attributes Isaac is a very unique character compared to the rest of the roster. He can punish very well with his standard special and smash attacks (with down smash being his quickest) and his down tilt has a lasting hitbox leading to various mix-up opportunities. Isaac is also very good in the neutral with his side special move and forward tilt. His aerial attacks combo very well into each other, making him very deadly at close to mid range. Isaac also has a very solid grab, with great range and moderate ending lag. Isaac can chain-grab with his down throw, forcing his opponents to rely on D.I. mixups to escape. His up throw, down throw and up tilt are great combo starters (down throw being the more reliable of the two), and his forward throw and back throw are mainly there to keep people off the stage. Isaac is also complimented by a great grab range, making it easy to get his chain-grabs and start combos. He can also box aggressive players out by throwing out his lasting hitboxes. He is also very hard to juggle due to downwards side special and Gaia being tough to avoid. However, he does have his weaknesses. He is not hard to combo due to being a tall mid-weight. His recovery is also very easy to exploit, making him rely on side special mix-ups in order to get back on stage. Some of his moves, notably his up smash, forward smash and neutral special have considerable lag and should be used with caution. Lastly, due to his relatively slow speed he is easy to camp out, giving him poor matchups against characters like , , and . Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grab and throws Other attacks Special moves Misc. In competitive play Match ups Notable players *''DjinnAdept'' *''ThePixel'' Tier placement history Isaac placed 9th on the first tier list of beta, making him a strong top-tier. However, after his various nerfs his playerbase has been getting smaller and smaller. As of now, he is ranked 32nd in the C tier. Gallery Costumes Artworks Isaac PA.png|Isaac's first pixel art. Used in Beta's development. Isaac_Early.png|Isaac's second unreleased pixel art. Screenshots Isaac 1.png|Isaac taunts while , , and standing, on . Isaac 2.png|Isaac and taunting on . Isaac 3.png|Isaac using his forward smash at , on Twilight Town. Isaac 4.png|Isaac using his down tilt at , on Green Hill Zone. Isaac 5.png|Isaac and uses Vine at , on Hylian Skies. Early designs P & I.png|Being thrown by on . Isaac and Falcon.png|Using Move while taunts on . Designs Isaac's early design.jpg|Isaac's first early design used in early development; as seen from the "McLeodGaming Direct - Super Smash Flash 2 Beta (1/25/15)" video. Not available in the actual game. Isaac's current design.png|Isaac's current design used in Beta. Misc. SSF2 - Classic mode - Isaac.png|Isaac's congratulations screen on Classic mode. Isaac aerials.png|Isaac's aerials. Splash screen - Isaac.jpg|Isaac's splash screen from his mini-trailer. Trivia *Despite Isaac being revealed in the McLeodGaming Direct video announcing demo 0.9b, according to the SSF2 developers, he was not meant to be playable in the demo v0.9b release, until the next major demo update, that being SSF2 Beta. He was just shown as a teaser for this upcoming update. *Isaac’s current pixel art is based on Matthew's pose from the box art of Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. *Isaac, along with , , , , , Mega Man, and are the only characters so far who wear their default costumes in Team Battle when they are on the blue team. External link *Isaac's basic introduction Category:Bonus characters Category:First-party characters Category:Newcomer characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series